Mossleaf
Mossleaf is a she-cat with dark tabby markings on her darker brown fur with diluted underbelly and mits. Her muzzle is of average size and has green splotches of color primairly on her face and haunches. Info Mossleaf was born into FernClan as Mosskit. She became a medicine cat apprentice. One day, she got seperated from her Clan by a snowstorm. Mossleaf almost died, but Willow, a forest spirit, saved her life. As a result she began to grow green fur on various parts of her body, especially her face. Soon she found her Clan again. However, Mossleaf was banished because of her strange experience with Willow. She traveled for some time and managed to find a safe place where a new Clan could possibly live. Willow was waiting for her there. A quarter moon later, she took a trip to the Twoleg Barn and invited Dawnstep, Lionstar (then named Lionsun), and Honeywish. Dawnstep then invited Branchstar, who was named Branchpelt at the time. Mossleaf had a dream about a creamy-brown she-cat, Doegaze, who was trapped by the Junkyard Dog Pack. Mossleaf, Branchpelt, Lionsun and Honeywish managed to save Doegaze. Lionsun died during the battle but he was saved by Silverflare, a beautiful white cat with stars in her fur. She granted him eight more lives, turning him into Lionstar. Branchpelt and Dawnstep left MossClan and created BranchClan afer this. In search for more clan members Mossclan allowed Crowfeather, Briarstalk, Ferncreek and Squirrelleap to joing their ranks around the time Mossleaf was predicted to kit. Giving birth to both Oakkit and Lizardkit soon after, she halted her duties as spirit cat to take care of her young kits, until they were ready for apprenticeship. Lizardkit wound up becoming hers due to his affinity with nature and in extension, Willow, though she was at first upset with this it was shown in the Q and A series that she's come to terms with it. This didn't stop her from having her second litter however as she kitted Redkit and Robinkit with her mate Lionstar leaving us unable to entail what comes with training to become a spirit cat. When the meteor struck the impact causes Mossleaf to become deaf, it is unknown whether or not its permenant, though it's speculated that's the case. Trivia *Mossleaf founded MossClan despite not being it's leader at any point *Mossleaf is the first spirit cat and the founder of such theology to our knowledge. *When Mossleaf lived in FernClan, she had been training to be a medicine cat. * Mossleaf is mentoring her son Lizardpaw, though this is usually regarded as impractical, because kin would be soft on their apprentices. * When Mossleaf senses Willow, her green markings glow. * She has been shown to be very protective of her kits. *Mossleaf's favorite prey is lizard, in fact, that is why Lizardpaw has his name. *A turtle was Mossleaf's first catch. *Mossleaf was made deaf from the impact of the meteors when the Sky Stones fell. Character Pixels Mosskit.png|Kit Version Mossleaf.mcapprentice.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice Version Mossleaf.rogue.png|Loner Version Mossleaf.warrior3.png|Warrior Version Mossleaf.sc.png|Spirit Cat Version Mossleaf.queen3.png|Queen Version Category:Mossclan Cats Category:Spirit Cats Category:Queens